Elements
by SkullSweetie
Summary: Okay, so please just promise to read the entire first chapter before bailing on this one, I promise its not as depressing as some of my others despite what the first bit might suggest. The Hosts finally have to come out and tell Haruhi a secret as it now involves her. How will she take it? Will it finally be too much for the little Natural? Or will the seven be closer than ever?
1. Chapter 1

**a/n So surprisingly enough in my other fanfiction '7 deadly high school hosts' I got a review for more (thanking you madm1984) and a few others who seemed to like it, and this little creation popped into my head. Now, as much as I believe that there needs to be more seven deadly sin ouran fics (They are perfect! honestly, i would say the characters are practically modeled on those sins... not necessarily the ones I've chosen for some of them, but still) there needs to be more elemental fics too, so here it is.**

**oh and also, the ideas for which Host is which Element and the inspiration for the tattoos came from some pictures i found on the internet, so though i may have modified them, they dont completely belong to me. Waaah! now you mention, i dont own ouran either... Waaahhhh i wannit!**

Chapter one.

Haruhi sighed as she wandered the hallways. Peace; at last. As much as she may love her Hosts, and she did, mind you, peace was nice. Peace felt like the gentle lapping of the waves she loved so much around her ankles. Peace smelt salty like the ocean. Peace sounded like a quiet whoosh, looked like a blur of shades of blue and green and white running into each other. Peace was like water.

Peace was a thing Haruhi desperately needed. A migraine was coming on and the last thing she wanted was the ''helpful'' shenanigans of her boys. Suddenly, her head throbbed, and she fell to the ground in pain, bag falling open and books scattering everywhere. This was not a normal headache, as blinding pain pulsed behind her right eye. She heard her name be cried out, worry lacing the word, but she couldn't concentrate. Several pairs of hands were on her, but that just made the pain worse and she screamed. Sobs sounded all around her, salty drops dripping down faces everywhere. Strong arms lifted her and all she could do was whimper and scream and clutch at the fabric of Mori's shirt. It had to be Mori, he was the only one strong enough to lift her so easily. He carried her through the halls and then set her down somewhere, and there was a click that seemed to echo through the room, sound amplifying, getting louder and louder and louder.

Hands were everywhere, grasping her hands, smoothing her hair, wiping her face, forcing her to drink, making her comfortable. Voices blurred into each other until it was a soothing melody of comfort and familiarity in the background. Then Kyoya spoke.

"Finally. It's happening."

What? What was happening? Was there a reason she was being forced through this torture? Did they do this to her? Did the sick bastards _enjoy _seeing this?

The pain continued for hours, but to the seven in the locked room, it felt like decades. The boys took shift watching her, and when their shift was over they paced.

Just as the pain reached its peak, became unbearable, made Haruhi wish for the dull nothing of death instead of this feeling that there was a white hot iron pole being shoved through her head, she felt nothing. The pain left, abruptly, not leaving a trace. Her tense limbs slumped, and her tiny body just gave out, sinking into blackness.

* * *

They made sure she was comfortable. This was going to be bad enough for her, so they had to make it as easy as they could. Haruhi lay curled up on the sofa with her head in Hikaru's lap as he stroked her hair tenderly. Kaoru sat with his legs crossed on the floor in front of the two, his head leant back against the girl's feet and his eyes closed. Tamaki was sprawled in a chair, face drawn and worried. Honey had a cake in front of him but wasn't eating it, his small hands instead curled into fists, knuckles white, and Mori was stretched out on the floor, lips thin and eyes trained unwaveringly on the ceiling, as if it held the answers. Kyoya sat stiff and upright in his usual chair, glasses glaring so no one could see the tumult in his eyes.

These six boys all cared deeply for the girl who had finally stopped writhing in pain an hour ago, the girl who had wormed her way into all six blackened, shriveled hearts and made them whole again, who had wriggled into their minds and souls, who made them all truly live again. When she blinked blearily and shifted, all but Hikaru stood to attention and looked at the sleeping beauty in Hikaru's lap. She stirred and lifted her head, and they all gasped at her.

"It's perfect." Kaoru whispered. He reached out to touch her like he so often did, but she flinched back from him. His hand hovered there in the air for a few seconds before he withdrew it, almost disbelieving. She scurried away from them all, to the other end of the sofa, and huddled in on herself.

"You! You did that to me! You made me hurt!" she said, like a small, hurt child, and immediately they knew their mistake. They never should have kept it from her. They should have told her, explained, prepared her. As one, they looked at Honey. As the least threatening looking, he should be able to get near enough to her to calm her down. But he had an expression that practically screamed 'Really?' and they all remembered that Haruhi of course had seen him fight. Somewhere in the background, a toilet flushed and they were left searching for a new plan. She had seen Mori fight as well, seen Kyoya at his worst, knew of Tamaki's suffocating-ness, had witnessed Hikarou's temper. Which again left Kaoru.

He approached her slowly, hands in full view and in a non threatening pose. He kept himself looking vulnerable so that she could feel more secure. She whimpered again, but allowed him to get nearer. Eventually he was sat on the floor next to her, looking up from a place of submission.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked quietly. She paused for a second, which was good, it meant she was listening and actually checking, before shaking her head. Kaoru smiled slightly. "Good." he murmured. Then, moving slowly and so that the frightened girl could see every move he made, he placed a hand on her face. She quivered, but didn't pull away. Good. This was good. The twin leant in so that he could inspect her eye, before pulling away and beaming. He looked over his shoulder. "It really is perfect." he said. "No damage, no problems. It's fine."

All boys let out a sigh of relief, and then smiled as one as Kaoru cajoled Haruhi into coming near them again. When it was certain she wouldn't lash out, faint, or run away, Honey ran forwards and wrapped his short arms round Haruhi's waist. Tears gathered in his eyes as he looked up at her.

"We're sorry Haru! We didn't want you to hurt! We're sorry!" he wailed. she picked him up and set him in her lap, cuddling and soothing him. It looked like it was instinctive and on habit. She hadn't even thought about it. Mori, on the floor to look as small and un-intimidating as physically possible, went over and leant his head against her legs, and one of her hands drifted to stroke it, again thoughtlessly.

Again, everyone smiled. Haruhi was still Haruhi. Then the girl blinked and shook her head, and speared the remaining four boys with a glare.

"Alright, what was that?" she asked calmly. They all wanted to laugh. Haruhi was back! Then the euphoria faded and they shuffled nervously. How to tell her? Hikarou blinked and then beamed, before rushing off and returning soon after with make up remover wipes. He handed one to each Host and then lifted his to his right eye and beginning to scrub. They all took his lead, and soon there were six wipes covered in concealer and six hosts standing sheepishly in front of Haruhi, whose mouth was comically agape.

Her mouth opened and closed soundlessly for a minute, and she looked remarkably like a fish. Then she suddenly screamed; "YOU GUYS HAVE _TATTOOS_?"

The boys nodded, and then out came the contacts. Tamaki's eyes were nearly a blinding white, Kyoya's two dark, swirling black abysses. Hikaru's were a crackling medley of orange and red that seemed almost to flicker, whist Kaoru's were a crackling medley of yellow and startling blue, which also seemed to move. Honey's were the palest blue she'd ever seen, and Mori's would be considered hazel if the green hadn't been so dark and intense and the brown so deep. Poor Haruhi nearly fainted. Then Tamaki hesitantly held up a mirror.

"We are the embodiment of the elements..." he trailed of sheepishly. Haruhi could only stare at herself in horror.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n i dont own ohsc... now if you dont mind i am going to curl up and cry because i WANT it!**

chapter two

Haruhi blinked. Then she screamed.

Her eyes, her deep chocolately Bambi eyes... gone. Replaced with eyes bluer than the sky, shifting and sparkling like sun off of waves. And she had a tattoo as well, just like the others. She continued to look at herself in horror, then turned on her boys.

"WHAT?"

"We're elements." stammered a frightened Tamaki, who cowered behind a shaken Kyoya.

"The embodiment of an element." Kyoya corrected coolly, pushing his glasses up his nose. "And as such have complete control over that element and aspects of it, as well as the tattoos and eyes and other things that should be explained when you are calm."

Haruhi looked back and the mirror, which she did not remember snatching from Tamaki but realised she must have if she held it now. Her forefinger traced over her new tattoo. It was gorgeous, she had to admit. Duke Blue lines twisted in a Celtic knot pattern around her right eye, and sweeping, swirling lines trailed down the side of her cheek and curl about her chin to frame the side of her face prettily. A hand fell on her shoulder, and she looked up, startled. How long had she been staring at herself, taking in her new face? Hikaru looked at her, and her shoulders slumped, but she nodded.

"Um, Haru, you're scaring Hika." Came Honey's small voice. Haruhi looked at him. How? She wasn't doing anything. Wordlessly, the small boy pointed, and her mouth dropped open. Every bit of liquid in the room had risen from it containers and were hovering globules in the air, moving, splitting and joining and slowly turning. Hikaru, who had moved from her side, was contorting himself away from them, looking annoyed. Kaoru didn't look as bothered, but he still appeared uncomfortable. Suddenly, each and every ball dropped, exploding on impact and showering water droplets everywhere.

Haruhi closed her eyes against the impact, and when she opened her eyes again everyone was sopping, wait hair hanging into their faces and plastered to their skulls. Kyoya looked less than pleased.

"Did I do that?" Haruhi gasped. Tamaki grinned and captured her in a hug, seeming almost to glow as he swung her round.

"Yes yes you did do that my wonderful daughter and you can do so much more but you mustn't worry about that you are doing so well Daddy's so proud of you!" he yelled. She managed to wrestle him off of her, and turned in time to see Kyoya nod at Hikaru and Honey. She raised an eyebrow, and then a gush of hot air swirled around them all, drying them out.

Haruhi sat for a second, and her brain whirred as she processed it all. Then, in typical Haruhi fashion, accepted it all, clapped her hands, and asked how she was to cover this all up from her father and the school.

She was met with five blank faces.

* * *

Haruhi watched as Tamaki scuttled to his corner of woe, any glow he might have had disappearing. The shadows around Kyoya seemed to grow longer, and the warmth was sucked out of the room. The light bulbs above flickered and then exploded, and everything that could was flapping in a blustering wind that whipped around the room. She heard Mori sigh, and could have sworn he muttered something along the lines of 'Honestly.'

The lanky boy walked to Haruhi and gave her a case of tinted contacts and several pots of thick concealer. Five breaths were exhaled heavily. Mori moved as if to stand, but Haruhi's hand moved without her thinking, grabbing for him and holding him kneeling in front of her. He looked into her eyes as her hand moved to his face, one finger tracing his tattoo. Two Dartmouth green arrows started mid-forehead, slashing through his eyebrow and eye, ending with two curled, flourished points near the quirked corner of his mouth. the ends of the arrows, instead of being weighted with feathers, was decorated with leaves.

"Beautiful." she whispered. Then she shook herself and let Mori go. Everyone was looking at them. Haruhi blushed and took up the mirror again, only to find that it had a huge crack in it. Hikaru ambled over and placed a hand on it, winking at her. All of a sudden his hand glowed red, and when he took it away the crack had been melted away. His tattoo was several crimson flames edging the outer corner of his right eye, the tips lengthening into swirling lines that curled up his face to his ginger hairline.

Tearing her eyes away from him she looked down into the mirror, gently put in her new coloured prescription contacts and set about slathering on concealer to hide her new tattoo, ready to go back out into the world, and interrogate her boys later.

* * *

Kyoya watched as the girls fawned over her at the club, making sure she sat still, doing everything for her, looking ready to bolt for either a telephone or one of them at the slightest little thing. He opened his laptop and clicked on a document, labeled simply 'Haruhi'

_Inspires care in all she meets, whatever the gender. All wish to look after her, all care. _

_Better actress than I first thought._

_Able to inspire jealousy even when flirting with other females at the club like she is supposed to._

A quick flick of his eyes round the room confirmed that yes, every male's eyes were on the new Watyr, watching her every move as though suspecting her of shattering into millions of tiny pieces at any second. As the bell rang and the girls filtered out, Haruhi was swamped, all wanting to touch her. Hikaru draped his arm round her shoulders, Kaoru wound his arm round her waist. Honey sat on her lap, Mori leaned on the back of the sofa and played with her hair. Tamaki dashed here and there, worrying over her and occasionally brushing his fingers against her. Kyoya himself picked up his laptop and settled himself on the floor, leaning against her legs.

"So, what does being an element entail exactly?" she asked, taking the now normal attention in her stride.

"You are the physical embodiment-" Hikaru started.

"-Of a single element, and as such-" Kaoru continued.

"-Have complete and utter control of that element." They both finished.

"And all aspects of that element." Mori rumbled. Honey nodded.

"Like, I'm Ayre, so I can control breathing, winds, stuff like that." He said cutely.

"There aren't that many elements, and those who are elements are special indeed." Tamaki went off on a spiel of greatness, and everyone tuned him out.

"Elements are singled out by their tattoos and unnatural eye colouring." I intoned. "As Tamaki said, elements are very rare, and a large group such as this one is very unusual. You can tell when one has been marked to become an element by particular interest in one certain element."

"Yeah," Kaoru broke in grinning. "Hikaru was _obsessed _with fire for ages before we turned!"

"Another tell is that they will appear to have a subtle luminescence to other elements, which you had from the moment we saw you. We were waiting for today." Kyoya continued, pushing up his glasses.

"Hey Haru guess what?" Honey said, pulling her attention to him. "Coz elements are so rare, and groups are even rarer, all elements feel a bond when they meet ones that are going to be in their lives forever and ever and possibly even make a circle! It means we all really care for each other forever and ever! We care for each other more than we care for our selves. Isn't that neat?"

She nodded slightly, and then smiled, a beaming, bright smile that had them all speechless. "That explains a few things then." She said. Everyone looked at her curiously, so she hastened to explain. "I always thought we grew incredibly close incredibly quick, and found it strange how much I cared for and worried about you." She smiled sweetly.

"SO CUTE!" yelled the twins, Tamaki and Honey, all hugging her tightly. The two more taciturn boys settled with smiling warmly, their faces softening.

* * *

_I love you. _ran through all of they boys' heads.


End file.
